You Want Me
by SophiaL17
Summary: Voldemort knows that Severus Snape can't resist him, but can he make Snape understand that? Slash.


_Voldemort knows that Severus Snape can't resist him, but does Snape understand that? Slash._

**_Warming: this story contains slash (male-male)._**

* * *

He eyed the glass in his left hand. The scent was familiar and he knew what would happen if he drank it. He swallowed silently and tried to think of a possible way to throw it away unnoticeably.

"You should drink it while it's still… fresh."

He raised his eyes but didn't look at his face. His hand trembled a little while he lifted the goblet to his mouth. He stopped when his hand reached it. His mouth remained shut.

"Severus."

There was a slight warning in his voice. He knew at that moment that he couldn't fool him. He slowly opened his mouth and sipped, hoping to be able to drink a little without downing the whole glass. He was about to close his mouth, but he felt a hand atop of his own, urging him to continue.

The liquid went down too fast in his throat. He dropped the glass but the other hand caught it before it reached the ground. He lowered his left hand and raised his right hand to his mouth while closing his eyes. His body shook a little from his coughing fit and he felt a hand on his back. He held his breath instantly and tried to move away, but another hand stopped him.

"Deep breaths, Severus."

He released his breath and coughed a few more times. He felt the effects of the potion immediately: his body weakened and his mind was losing certain defences.

He opened his eyes and noticed that he was on his knees. A form was beside him. A hand was stroking his back.

_No…_

Snape tried to move, but somehow, his body wouldn't obey. His thoughts were coming slower and slower to his mind. He tried to talk, but he couldn't form any words. Deep in his mind, he felt the carefully erected defences crumbling away one by one.

_I must get away._

Sensing that his body was still functioning a little, he shook off the hand and stood up quickly. He wavered a little, but he succeeded in taking a few steps. He saw the door a few metres away from him and tried to walk there. He almost reached the entrance when he heard a click. He stopped instantly and widened his eyes.

_Oh no…_

Snape knew that his chances were almost nothing: he could never open that door without Voldemort's permission. He heard a chuckle behind him and closed his eyes.

"Severus… Are you so eager to leave?" He heard a pair of footsteps nearing him. His legs began to shake and he wobbled a little. He put his hand on the wall in front of him to balance himself. His other hand went to his face, trying to stop his oncoming thoughts.

He felt a hand on his back again. It made slow circles around his backside. Opening his eyes, Snape shivered from the touch and tried to step to the left, despite the wavering strength in his legs.

Another hand appeared on his left to block his escape. The hand on his back disappeared.

His legs couldn't support his weight any more, and he fell down once more. His head bumped against the wall. He quickly closed his eyes again and tried to block the pain in his head away. He couldn't see or hear anything: the pain and the potion were successfully disorientating him.

He felt a soft form against his back and a hand went to his forehead, making small circles to ease the pain. The cold temperature soothed the ache and Snape leant on the cool touch. He let out a small moan. The sting slowly disappeared and the hand moved to his cheek. A mouth touched his neck, kissing it softly. A second hand appeared on his chest.

"No..." He tried to move once more, but his body was too exhausted. The mouth left his neck.

"Why are you still fighting, Severus?" The voice whispered in his ear.

"I don't... want-"

"You are only fooling yourself... You want me..." Every word heightened the dissolve of his mental defences. He closed his eyes tightly, and tried to block everything out: the hand on his back, the lusting voice, a stroking hand on his cheek, the gentle kisses on his neck, the voices...

_No! I... I don't..._

"You long for me..." The shields are melting away, one by one.

_I want... No! I do not want-_

"You yearn for me..." A layer crumbled.

_Please... stop..._

"You desire... _me_..." A carefully erected shield turned into dust.

"Please... please stop..."

"_I _crave for you..." A hidden sensation tried to escape his mind.

"No!" His rational mind is going blank.

_This is... too much..._

He was turned around roughly and forced him to open his eyes. Angry red eyes stared at him. He brought his face close to his. "Still fighting? I admire you..." His left hand touched his chest. "But it is useless..." A second hand travelled to his pelvic. "To resist me..." He eyed his mouth hungrily. "Let me..." The left hand moved to his shoulder and squeezed it. "Demonstrate it."

He crushed his mouth against his and pushed him violently against the wall. Snape cried out and he used that opportunity to enter his mouth. His tongue explored the new found territory while his right hand slowly travelled to his inner thigh. He tried to move his head away, but a second hand prevented it. His legs lost their balance but the other body held it in place with a fierce shove.

The tongue searched for Snape's while tasting his inner mouth. The hand on his head moved to his hair to examine the raven locks. Their tongues met after a few seconds. Snape flinched and tried to move his tongue away, but the other was persistent. Seeing no other way to free himself, he bit the foreign tongue. It left his mouth, but it traced his bottom lip a few times before leaving it completely. They both tasted blood in their mouths.

Voldemort wetted his lips with his bruised tongue, savouring the taste of him combined with his own blood. Snape followed its movements with a strange, unknown feeling. He swallowed and looked at the red eyes. Voldemort was staring at him with a strange look on his face and his eyes were showing a combination of different feelings. He couldn't name all of them, but he was sure that he saw jealousy and admiration.

Voldemort released his body and he moved away suddenly. Snape collapsed on the ground without his support.

"Stand up."

Snape stared at his back with frowned eyes. He tried to erect himself, but his body refused. A wand was thrown into his direction. He looked at the object a few centimetres away from him and turned his questioning gaze to the red orbs. He was examining him very strangely with a unfamiliar look.

"Leave."

He turned around again. Snape stretched a shaking arm towards his wand and grabbed it with his forefinger and thumb. His eyes fell on him again before apparating away.

_

* * *

_

This is my first fic! I hope that this one-shot is to your liking. Don't hesitate to leave a comment (or PM)!

_Many thanks to my beta for correcting the mistakes!_


End file.
